The Random Places Where I Fell in Love
by thejewelofhades
Summary: That one time, I saw her on the bus. Then the library. We talked. Fell in love. Then, we get married in a church. And now, she's my wife.
1. The Blonde One

Summary: That one time, I saw her on the bus. Then the library. We talked. Fell in love. Then, we get married in a church. And now, she's my wife.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I don't own any of this except the plot of this story.

Author's Note: By the way, they're not demigods here.

* * *

><p><strong>The Random Places Where I Fell in Love<strong>

**By **_thejewelofhades_

**Chapter One: The Blonde One**

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring. Crash. Insert cats screeching here.<em>

Damn. _Fucking_ damn. I think that's the third alarm clock I destroyed this week. Don't look at me like that. It's not even my fault. If there's someone or something to blame, it's the damned alarm clock. The alarm clock deserved to be destroyed for interrupting my peaceful sleep. So, before you decide whether you want to be an alarm clock, think again. You'll probably get shove from wall to wall by your owners. And I don't blame them. Alarm clocks are really _annoying_.

I sat up and stared at the poster in front of me. My favorite bands.

"Percy Jackson! Wake up!" my mom, Sally Jackson, knocked on my door. I sighed. I have a soft spot for my mom, I can't stay angry at her even a second.

"I'm up, mom!" I called.

My mom opened the door and smiled warmly at me. "Percy, you better get ready. It's your last day of school!"

I nodded. Yeah, right. School. Worst place ever. Even worse than hell. I've been in lots of schools already and I've been kicked out several times. Thankfully, I've been in Goode High School for two years straight. Call that a record. You see, I'm dyslexic and an ADHD kid. I can't sit still for a moment, and I'll probably notice everything around me. The only people that can understand me is my mom, my stepdad, my biological dad and Grover, my best friend. In short, my life is pretty much awesome.

I finished dressing up in a matter of minutes. I tried to comb my hair, but I look too clean for my own good. I ruffled my hair a little bit. There. Perfect.

I stepped out of my room and went down to the kitchen where my mom and her boyfriend, Paul Blofis, are having breakfast. I sat down in between them. I ate some bacon and blue waffles that my mom prepared. Delicious. After eating quietly, I stood up and kissed my mom's cheek.

"Bye, mom." I said. I nodded at Paul.

"You sure you don't want a ride to school, Perce?" Paul asked me.

You see, Paul is one of the professors teaching at my school. For a professor, he's pretty cool and tolerable.

"No, I would want some fresh air. A bus would be fine." I said.

"If you insist, Percy. But you're always welcome in my car." he said.

"Thanks, Paul." I smiled, then left.

* * *

><p>Taking early walks and riding buses makes my morning normal. Most of the time, my rides to school are uneventful. But this time, I noticed a kind of cute girl with wavy blonde hair that stops at her mid back. She has a slight tan and a slim figure. I stepped next to her and waited for the bus. I looked at her uniform and noticed that she's wearing a uniform from that all girls private school.<p>

We waited for a couple of minutes for the bus to arrive. Finally, the bus stopped in front of us. I stepped inside, and just like always, it's very crowded. I sat beside the blonde girl, since it's the only space available.

I coughed, and turned to the girl. "Hi, um, I'm Percy Jackson." I said awkwardly.

She looked at me with those powerful, grey eyes. Like she's trying to figure me out. I cringed. I feel uncomfortable when people scan me from head to toe.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She said while turning away from me. _Wow_. What a very sociable girl.

"Um, are you a usual rider here?" I asked her. Don't blame my ADHD. It's the first time I saw her. If she's a usual rider, then I would have already noticed her.

"No. My dad couldn't bring me to school today because of an emergency." Annabeth said while looking out the window.

"What emergency?" I asked. "None of your business." she snapped.

"Oh. Sorry for...invading the privacy line." I said. There was silence between us. The bus stopped and some kids went out of the bus. I looked around the bus, looking for a possible topic to discuss. "The bus is pretty crowded." I said. "No, duh." Annabeth said sarcastically.

I pouted and glared at the seat in front of me. I hate it when people are being sarcastic when I'm trying to be serious. I was surprised when I heard Annabeth laughing quietly beside me. _She has a cute laugh_. I looked at her, puzzled. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Nothing. I think you're a funny guy." She said. I blushed. "Erm, thanks?" I said, not knowing whether that's a compliment or an insult.

The bus stopped again, and she got up from her seat. "Well, this is my stop." She said. "See you around, Seaweed Brain."

I raised my eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain? What's that supposed to mean?" She smirked at me. "Figure it all out by yourself...Seaweed Brain."

I growled. It's unfair that she has a nickname for me. Next time, I'll create a nickname for her. Well, that's if we ever meet again.

She went out of the bus and stopped a cab. I saw her come inside, and the cab takes off.

I looked around the bus. I realized that only the adults are left, and they're all staring at me with the look saying, 'This troubled kid should be in school!'. _Shit. _I missed my stop. I should have gotten out of the bus on the first stop. Well, I think missing the damned stop is worth it. At least I got to know Annabeth. And, Annabeth is much better than going to school.

Oh wait, why the hell am I even thinking of her? Yes, she's pretty and really witty, but I CAN'T like her. We've only met…

"Kid, this is the last stop." I heard the driver say.

I nodded and got up. I still have forty minutes to spare. I called a cab, and rode it to school.

Maybe it's not a very bad day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Yay! I'm done with the first chapter!

I'm working on the second one. It'll come out quick, I promise!

Leave me some of your reviews, okay? Thank you for reading!

_- **thejewelofhades**_


	2. We Meet Again…After a Year

So, here's the second chapter to my story, The Random Places Where I Fell in Love. Enjoy reading! And leave me your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Rights to Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong>The Random Places Where I Fell in Love<strong>

**By **_thejewelofhades_

**Chapter Two: We Meet Again…After a Year**

* * *

><p>"Psssst. Percy! Wake up! EARTH TO PERCY!" Grover waved his hand in front of my face.<p>

I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. "Sorry. What were you saying a while ago?"

Grover sighed. "For the nth time, and I'm not going to repeat this again, you have to finish that thesis for Psychology."

Percy sighed. "You don't have to remind me. I know that I have to finish this."

Grover nodded. "Make sure you don't daydream again, because I'll have to go to Juniper's house."

"What are you going to do there?" I asked sceptically.

"None of your business." He grinned and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and watched Grover pick up his bag, and went out of the library door. _Yes_, _Library door_. I'm inside a library because I have to get books to finish my stupid thesis. Even getting books is a stupid idea since I'm dyslexic.

By the way, I'm in college now. Meaning, school life has been harder than before. Professors are making it hard for us. I think they hate their students. Well, enough of my school life. It's making me puke, alright.

You might wonder why I was spacing out a while ago, right?

Right. The reason why I was spacing out a while ago is because I think I saw her. Who's her, you might ask? The blonde girl I met almost a year ago. The girl who nicknamed me 'Seaweed Brain' for no apparent reason. The girl I talked to, which made me miss my bus stop.

And I'm right. She is the girl. Annabeth Chase. I waved my hand, gesturing for her to come. Her eyes widened, then she walked to my table.

"Nice meeting you here, Seaweed Brain, aka Percy Jackson." She smirked.

I sighed. "Sit down, Annabeth Chase. Why do you even call me 'Seaweed Brain'?" I quoted with my fingers.

I saw her eyes flicker to my eyes for a moment, then she shyly looked away.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." She said. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?" She blushed and nodded. "Yes, really."

I decided to just drop the topic. "So, what are you doing in my school's library?"

"This is my school too, Percy." She said while smirking at me. "And stop gaping at me like I have two heads." She added.

"You go to school _here_?" I asked, still gaping at her. "How come I never saw you?"

"I'm in the Architecture department. And I'm always in the library, if you'll ask. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm trying to finish my thesis. This is such a stupid idea. My head hurts from reading." I said.

"You're dyslexic, I presume?" she asked. I nodded. "How did you know?"

"I'm dyslexic too. I'll share you a secret, Seaweed Brain. Try to concentrate your mind a little. Then, reading will be easier for you." She smiled at me.

I felt myself blushing. _She has a nice smile. _Maybe her smile can melt the glaciers in Greenland.

"Um, thanks, I guess? Yeah. Thanks, Wise Girl." I said.

"Wise Girl?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, it's unfair that you have a nickname for me. So I made one for you." I said, smirking.

"At least Wise Girl sounds better than Seaweed Brain." She said. Her eyes flickered to my paper. "Do you need help with that?"

"No, I'm alright doing this on my own." I said. _No, I can't even do this on my own._ Her eyes met mine, like she's trying to study me.

"No, I insist on helping you." She said. She stood up and sat beside me. "Let me have that."

I watched her as she wrote on my paper. Her facial features look so cute whenever she scrunches up her eyebrows together. She looks so cute whenever her lips press into a thin line. In a moment, I found myself staring at her admirably. She looks even prettier from the first day we met.

"Hey, Percy." She said and snapped her fingers, which made me snap from my trance.

"Yeah?" I asked, blushing. I hope she didn't notice me staring at her.

"I'm done with your thesis." She said. My eyes widened. "You did it all? But you only said you'll help!"

Annabeth laughed again. "It's okay, Percy. But you owe me one."

I notice that she's trying hard not to giggle. Judging by her lip biting, and her lips quivering a little. And _shit_, that made me stare at her lips. I breathed in and out, and tried to regain my composure. _Chill, Percy._

"Percy, you should stop doing that. People will only think that you're weird." I heard Annabeth say.

I snapped out again. Yeah, I should _stop_ doing that. As if I could even avoid it.

"I need to go, Percy. My dorm mate will be waiting for me." She said and checked her watch.

"Um, I'll go with you outside." I offered.

She nodded and we walked together outside. When she was about to go to the girls' dormitories, she turned to me and smirked. She pointed at the side of her lips. I looked at her weirdly before realizing that she wants me to check the side of my lips. I touched it, and it's wet. _With drool_. I've been walking around the campus with drool on my face without even realizing it. And even Annabeth knows that I have drool on my face, and she didn't even bother to tell me.

"You're evil." I told her.

"Not my fault. I just think you look cute whenever you're in a trance. And I think you're cute with that drool on your face." She smirked. _Wait, she thinks I'm cute? _"And, you should REALLY stop staring out into space, because the _person you're staring_ _at_ might get uncomfortable." She smirked before entering her dormitory.

I slapped my face with my left palm. She saw me staring at her. I don't know whether I'm relieved or worried. But who cares? At least I saw her again. Maybe this time, we can be more than acquaintances.

I saw her look back at me to give another sly smirk. I waved my hand, then went to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I apologize because this chapter is not that good.

This chapter lacks some romance. I lack inspiration as well.  
>The third chapter will be better, hopefully. I'll update within this week.<p>

Leave me your reviews please. :)

- **_thejewelofhades_**


	3. The Sunset

Author's Note: Yayyy! Here's the 3rd chapter to this story. Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! They keep me inspired now.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. He owns Percy and everybody else in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Random Places Where I Fell in Love<strong>

**By** _thejewelofhades_

**Chapter 3: The Sunset**

* * *

><p>After months of hard work, patience and endurance of bullcrap, first semester is finally done.<p>

"Finally! The semester is over!" I yelled happily while doing my victory dance.

Beside me, Annabeth was laughing quietly. "Don't be too overjoyed, Horse."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Horse? What's up with that nickname?"

Annabeth smirked. "Oh, you just remind me of horses. They get excited easily, right?"

I glared at her and slumped back on my seat. "You are a party pooper, Annabeth." _A pretty party pooper at that._

"Hey, since the semester is done , how about we celebrate it?" Annabeth asked. I smirked at her. "Can we call this a date?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Call it whatever you want."

I stood up and pulled her up. "Come on, let's go to the city."

* * *

><p>"HAH. You totally suck, Annabeth!" I yelled while shooting off some zombies with my gun. Annabeth glared at me. "I'll show you who sucks." She muttered. She launched her gun and started shooting like a maniac. I gaped at her. "You…you totally.."<p>

"Nailed it." She smirked at me. "And, pick your jaw up from the floor." I closed my jaw and looked around the arcade.

"What else can we play?" I thought out loud. She grinned at me and pulled my arm. "Come on, let's play Dance Dance Revolution!"

"No! No way in hell I'm playing that game!" I shook my head while I tried to get away from her. She pouted at me and gave him cute puppy-dog eyes. I imagined cute little tears coming out from her eyes, and her lips quivering. I'm tempted to kiss her. "Er, fine." She beamed happily and pulled me. "Thanks, Percy!"

She dragged me to the dancing machine. And I tell you, being dragged by an enthusiastic Annabeth is not fun. Your arms will go sore and numb.

She swiped the game card on the machine while I positioned myself on the dancing mat.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Ready like a boy scout."

The game started, and we started jumping around, pressing the buttons on the mat. I glanced at Annabeth, and saw her stepping on the buttons with ease. _She's really good._ I looked back on my screen and saw that my score is way behind Annabeth's. I picked up speed and started to hit the buttons accurately. I grinned at Annabeth. "I'll show you who's the boss."

At the end of the game, the screen showed our scores. Annabeth beat me by a hundred points. "Now who's the boss now?" she smirked.

"Fine, you win." I sighed. I better get on her good side.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go to my place." I said.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" I looked around the house for her. I opened her bedroom door and found her sleeping.<p>

"She's asleep." I told Annabeth. We sneaked inside the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, two glasses and some snacks, then we went to the rooftop of our apartment.

"Are you sure it's okay that we stole this wine from your mom's cupboard? " Annabeth asked.

"We didn't really steal it. This is also my house. And my mom once said that I'm free to use anything inside this house." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "Okay."

I opened the wine and poured it in our glasses. "Cheers to the end of the semester, Wise Girl." I smirked. Annabeth smiled and raised her glass. We both looked out towards the horizon. The sun was setting, which made the sky appear orange. I looked at Annabeth. She was still smiling, and that made me smile as well. Seeing her happy like that makes me happy too.

"Why are you smiling at me, Percy?" Annabeth asked. Before I could lose some bravery, I held her hand and rubbed my thumb on her palm. "Let's just say I'm happy that I met a smart-ass person like you."

Annabeth looked at our hands. I thought that she's going to pull her hand away, but instead, she laced her fingers with mine. I looked at her and caught her grey eyes.

"You holding my hand." I said.

"You started it. But, I can't really deny that I love the warmth this gives me." She said. I stepped right behind her and embraced her.

"Does this give you enough warmth?" I whispered. Even though I couldn't see her face, I can sense that she's blushing.

"Yes. Please don't let me go." She whispered.

"Never." I said. We looked back at the horizon, just in time to see the sun setting.

"Beautiful." We sighed in unison.

* * *

><p>I woke up to birds chirping. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. <em>How come I'm sleeping on our couch?<em> Oh right… Events from last night came flooding back to me. Good, it wasn't a dream

_Flashback_

"Percy, I need to go home. I had fun, by the way." Annabeth smiled at me.

"You sure? You can stay here, if you want. It's not safe for you to go home right now. It's already late." I said. Goodness, I sound like an overprotective dad.

Annabeth smirked like she just read my mind. "I'm really fine."

"No, I won't let you go home. Why don't you just call your parents and tell them that you're going to sleep here?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. But where will I sleep?"

"In my room, of course." I said, which made her blush. "But, I'll be sleeping in the living room." I coughed.

Annabeth smiled and touched my cheek. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

We walked back downstairs. I watched her wash her face, then she lied down on my bed.

I watched her sleep peacefully before I walked to our living room to sleep.

_Did we just hold hands a while ago?_ I sighed. _I need rest._

I heard footsteps come towards me, so I immediately closed my eyes. The footsteps stopped beside me.

"Percy. I think I might be falling for you." I heard Annabeth say. I waited for the footsteps go away before I opened my eyes, smiling.

_End of Flashback_

Yes. Last night's events weren't a dream after all. I caught myself grinning like an idiot while remembering last night's events. Especially the part where I heard Annabeth say that she's falling for me.

"Percy. Stop that, you're freaking me out." Annabeth laughed.

I looked at her, and I can't help but blush. Her hair is very messy, but she still looks cute and pretty.

Before I could retort anything, my mom came out of her room.

"Percy, I didn't know you brought Annabeth here." She smiled.

"Sorry, mom. You were aslee-"

"Oh, Percy! You don't have to be sorry! Of course it's okay!" my mom said happily while hugging me.

Okay. You see, ever since my mom and Annabeth met, my mom can't stop talking about her and how she'd be very happy if Annabeth will be her daughter-in-law. And I think if I slept in the same room with Annabeth, she wouldn't be mad. She'd be very happy.

"Um…mom? You can stop hugging me now." I said awkwardly.

Thankfully, my mom stopped hugging me and pinched my cheeks. "You kids hang out there while I cook breakfast, okay? By the way, Percy, you'll have the house all by yourself, 'cause I'll join Paul in his trip tomorrow."

I nodded. "You and Paul be safe, mom."

Annabeth sat beside me while my mom went to the kitchen to cook food.

Annabeth turned to me and smirked. "You're such a mama's boy."

I glared at her. "Yeah, and you're a daddy's girl."

"Don't take that as an insult, Percy. Mama's boys are so CUTE." She laughed while pinching me.

I laughed with her. And, I can't help but think of yesterday's events again. _Annabeth, I'm falling for you too._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There! I'm finished. This chapter was supposed to be shorter than this, but I predicted that some readers would want for more… So I added a little bit. Review please! And thanks for reading.

_**- thejewelofhades**_


	4. Jealousy

**Author's Note**: I was supposed to stop writing for a while because of my busy schedule, but I can't help it anymore. I've got to update for the sake of my lovely readers. Thanks for the reviews guys! And so, this is the fourth chapter. Please enjoy reading and leave some reviews!

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong>The Random Places Where I Fell in Love<strong>

**By **_thejewelofhades_

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

* * *

><p>It's a nice Saturday afternoon, and the guys and I are hanging out at Nico's place. Nico di Angelo is one of my friends, by the way. He's this emo kid who likes death and all. I wouldn't be surprised if his father is the god of the dead or something like that. But of course, that's not possible. Those kinds of gods don't exist. (<strong>Author's Note<strong>: Haha. Okaayyyy, Percy. Whatever you say.)

"Hey, Percy. Why don't you just tell her that you want her to be your girlfriend?" Grover suggested.

Percy blushed. "Why are we talking about girl stuff?"

"Because, man, you need some love in your life. Look at me and Juniper—" Grover stopped when Nico glared at him.

"We don't have to go through the Juniper talk again. You might faint because you're too 'in-love'." Nico said. Grover slumped back in his seat and crossed his arms while muttering, 'You're just jealous because you're forever alone.'

I laughed. Yes, Grover once fainted while hyperventilating about his girlfriend, Juniper.

"Anyways, back to the topic. Tell her you love her, Percy. Then _boom_! You're hers and she's yours. Hurry up, I know some people are already eyeing her." Grover smirked.

My fists turned white from clenching it too hard. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Oh, I said that some guys are already eyeing Annabeth like she's some kind of prey." Grover smirked while looking at me.

"Tell. Me. Who." I said angrily.

"Percy, are you _jealous?"_ Nico asked.

I unclenched my fists and slumped back on my seat. "Me? Of course not! Why will I be jealous of something like that?"

"Because you like Annabeth and you're scared that someone might steal her away from you." Nico said while smirking. Damn, this kid can be smart sometimes.

"I'm right, right?" he asked.

I stood up and clapped my hands together. "I believe that this meeting is done, people. I need to go somewhere."

"You're just saying that so you could get away from my question." Nico said.

"Just remember, Percy. Act now before it's too late." Grover said, then pushed me out of the door.

* * *

><p>When I said that I needed to go somewhere, what I really meant was, <em>Hey, I need to go because you guys are making me feel awkward, and it's better to go home and sleep rather than answer that awkward question.<em>

I was supposed to close my eyes when my phone rang. I checked it and received a message from Annabeth. _Meet me at your village's park right now. _

I immediately stood up. I didn't even bother to get my shoes. Instead, I just slipped on a pair of rubber slippers, then I ran towards the park.

I kept running, until I saw two tall teenagers walking slowly, like they're following someone. In front of them, maybe a couple of meters away, is Annabeth.

I curled my fists and bonked each guy on the head.

"Ow! What the fuck, man!" one yelled at me.

Annabeth turned and looked at me. "Percy! There you are!"

She hooked her arm with my arm and looked at the guys. "Percy, what did you do?"

"I bonked them on the head." I said while looking away.

"And why did you do such thing?" she asked.

"Because…I thought that those guys are following you. And I thought that maybe, they're trying to do something to you." I said while pointing at the two guys who are still clutching their head.

"I'm sorry for the injuries. My dear friend here has some…issues." She apologized to the two guys.

Annabeth sighed and pulled my arm. I don't know if it's my imagination, but I think I saw her smirk. "Let's go."

We kept walking around quietly until we reached a café. "Hey, want to have a drink?" I asked her. "My treat." I added.

She nodded while smiling. "Thanks."

We ordered our drinks then sat down on the chairs.

* * *

><p>"So, why do you think those guys are following you?" I asked her.<p>

She took a sip of her coffee. "Um, they weren't following me, Percy."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Er, they're not following you?"

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain. I don't know why you suddenly bonked them on the head. They're not doing anything." Annabeth said.

I placed my cup down and glared at the floor. _Death glare. _Blame Grover and Nico for bringing up that jealousy topic a while ago.

Come to think of it, I didn't even know why I hurried off my house and ran towards the park. I didn't even know why I bonked the guys' head. _Am I jealous?_

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said and waved her hands in front of me.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at her seriously. "I'm jealous."

Annabeth choked and looked at me like I have two heads. "What did you say?"

"Don't make me repeat what I just said." I said.

"Did you just say that you're _jealous_?" she smirked.

I nodded and looked away from her. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Awww! You're so cute!" she giggled and pinched my cheeks.

"Hey! Annabeth! Ow!" I flinched while prying her hands off my cheeks.

She stopped pinching me and studied my face. "And why are you jealous, may I ask?" she asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Before I could say anything stupid, I said, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I fell in love with you and I don't want any other guy to be with you."

She froze in her seat and locked her eyes with mine. "Y-you…what?"

"Geez, Annabeth. I thought you're my Wise Girl." I said.

"Your Wise Girl?" she repeated.

I nodded. "Yes, mine. So, what do you say?" I asked, grinning at her.

"I say that you don't have to be jealous anymore because you already have me." She said, blushing and smiling at the same time.

I felt my heart flutter when I stood up and pulled her for a kiss. I don't really care if we're having a public display of affection. I'm too happy to care. _She's mine and I'm hers_.

"I'll remember what you said. I won't be jealous anymore." I said when we pulled away.

Annabeth smiled. "But I have to admit, you're cutest when you're jealous."

I pulled her into a hug and whispered those three words I'm dying to say to her. "I love you."

_Please say it back_. Please.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Then I realized, I have to thank Nico and Grover for the jealousy talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Chapter 4 is done!

If there's something wrong with the grammar and spelling, let me know because I didn't really check it.

So, thanks for reading! Please review!

- **_thejewelofhades_**


End file.
